


《春日里的性》

by Jueviner



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: HE, M/M, 剧情流PWP, 短篇
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 11:19:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15629625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jueviner/pseuds/Jueviner





	《春日里的性》

《春日里的性》

1-

这些事情最开始是因为一个梦。这个由无数的绮念与恶欲杂交相生的梦简直像是一场小型灾难，令年轻的神祗Thor Odinson不知所措。他醒来时只觉得昏昧，仿佛是在一片草原和荆棘地中交替着翻滚了许久，没等挨到黎明时已经是精疲力竭。与此同时，他的心仍在砰砰乱跳，手也在微微颤抖。尽管他的精神已经全然透露着清醒，可他的肉身却早在爱欲的汹涌洪流之中被击得粉碎。

一种锥心刺骨的渴望与绝望互相轮回下去。在他的泪水完全模糊掉视线之前，Thor决定再给他弟弟写一封信，就他左边义眼的状况来看，这可能将会是他最后一封字迹工整的作品。但是在光明完全弃他而去之前，他必须得要告诉他的弟弟，关于这个梦境的预兆，关于他在淡金色的光晕里看到一个生根已久的剪影。

"你是我多年来心底最隐秘的痼疾。"他提笔写道，“自从在百年前的那个春天，我第一次在梦中感受到那种骨枯髓尽的疼痛，你便成为我只能紧紧按捺在心底的隐情，无时无刻不在腐蚀着我的心脏。”这个在梦中咫尺之遥，却在现实里缥缈无寻的青春剪影正是他千百年来痛苦的根源所在，“然后，今夜我又梦到你了，弟弟，是百年前刚成年不久的你。我梦见我和你千百年前的第一场性事。”

2-

他们曾经在春天交媾。

在春雨将落之际，在湿漉漉的枝头。Thor站在树底凝望着他的弟弟，仰望着Loki摇晃起那两只光滑阴凉的赤脚。他追逐着他的弟弟跑到了Idun花园一颗粗壮笔直的金苹果树下，并任凭人翻身爬到了谁也够不到的树梢头。“哥哥，告诉我，你梦到了什么？”树上的声音问，将叶子一片片的摘掷在他的头上。Loki轻盈地在树梢间挪动，那仅仅让树枝多了些弯折的曲线，却没有丝毫折断的意味，“告诉我，是什么让你如此不安？如果你撒谎我会知道。”

这是他的Loki。Thor拿视线紧紧跟着人，他的弟弟才刚到成年礼的年纪，正坐在燃烧的花簇间朝他微笑。Thor喜欢看人笑起来青涩腼腆的神情，只有这时，他弟弟的眼珠才不会因为阴郁转变成凝重的深绿色，而是呈半透明状，能够让阳光簌簌穿入。“只是一些荒唐的事，Loki.”Thor避重就轻地说。他并没有真正想要作答。爱怜和悲伤的情绪正犹如潮汐般的拍打着他的神经，令他也无心于此。

可这样敷衍的语气却令Loki微蹙起眉头，“荒唐事？哦，哥哥，”他陡然讽刺地勾起嘴角，“你难道是梦见你和女神们赤身裸体滚到了同一张床上?”他不经意间所流露出的蛮横和脆弱就和Thor昨晚在梦中见识到一模一样。“不是这样的，弟弟。”这次Thor很快地回答了人的质问。他自问无罪。毕竟他并非是那种过度耽溺于肉体情欲之人，仅是倾慕于名为“Loki”的美学。

“我只是梦见你。”他站起来，想要望着人的脸，却发现Loki早已把脸隐藏在枝叶之中。“我梦见你在我怀里。”他于是只好对着枝叶嚅嗫，“....但我并不为此感到特别的卑琐或是悔恨。”Loki闻言像是愣住了，Thor随即快速攀上低枝，在这个高度，他能够抬手触碰到Loki的脚，却又怕那只白嫩的脚在他的手心里一扭一蹭，激起一阵不可名状、难以抑制的心痒。

"你应该感到羞耻。"

Loki在沉默许久后开口，他的言语像是躲在一片屏风后头，散发出淡而朦胧的薄雾，缭绕着Thor，“你说你并不为此悔恨，相反更加认清了自己的需要，Thor Odinson,你怎么敢?”他的言辞乍听起来很重，几乎立即就能将人的内心砸得滴血。可是当Thor拂开重重遮挡的树叶，才意识到人那张沉郁骄矜的脸上没有被冒犯到的嫌恶，只有泛红的恼怒。Loki惶惑而戒备地瞪视着他，他的嘴角笑与不笑此刻都有着尖酸的冷意。

“请原谅我，弟弟。”金发的神祗当即轻轻地笑起来，“我只是想试一试。我想知道在坦诚面对自己真正的意志后，我有没有能力去破除这魔障。”Loki瞥了他一眼，讥讽地问：“是你对我的爱让你变得如此大胆吗？”Thor摇摇头，苦笑着回答：“恰恰相反，它令我无比小心翼翼，以至于趋近疯狂。”

“终有一日，我将无法再忍受这里的疼痛。”Thor执起人骨节渐为分明的左手，摁在胸骨的位置，让人沉默而专注地感受到他皮肉下的躁动，这令雷霆之神的灵魂战栗痛苦的根源地。“别撒谎了，哥哥。你明知你的梦多半会成为预兆，又何必如此痛苦？”Loki抽回被扼住的手，寂静和冰凉从他的脚踝处一路延伸到了脊骨，令他忍不住寒寒地打了一个抖，侧歪着的身子正好斜填进Thor的胸膛。

“不知道的事情一旦知道了，就再也回不去了。”Loki垂下眼帘，“但如果你渴望知晓，这将会是我的答案。”说完，Loki朝人仰起脸。Thor看不见他此时幽深如井的眼睛，却只感触到那一刻的氛围，似乎有一种为了顺应天意的肃穆。因而他们的第一个吻是如此恰如其分，带着十足青涩，带着令人安心的生疏和礼貌，唇和唇相贴得几乎一丝不苟。

然后，自那一吻后，他们便被一种怪异的，充满罪恶感的轻松带入到激烈的情事中。在神子的寝宫，在衣柜，在昏暗不清的廊道墙角，他们拥抱、亲吻，共同窥探着彼此身体的秘密。最开始的那几年是完全混乱蒙昧的。Thor像是被一种看不见的热情所驱使，在很长的一段时间内都迷失在对方肚脐三寸下的方寸之地。他的动作常常充满柔情，却又涨满躁动，每一次做爱，他都无法抑制自身那无度的索求。

Loki几乎每每都难以承受这种持久到令他的身体变得僵硬，周身的肌肤都被汗浸软、像是要与骨骼分离的疯狂性事。他时常感到眩晕、震惊，并曾数次为这过度粘稠浓密的性而窒息。他甚至认为正是因为Thor无穷的精力，才令“性”在那段时间变成了拽泄精力而生的附属品。有时候他们一做就是数天，做到最后他们竟彼此辱骂，叫嚣着厌倦，却又固执地要缠抱在一起，不让其中任何一方有机会逃离床这个牢笼半步。

他们间无数的争吵和泪水成为这段无垠的白色梦境里不断上升破裂的气泡。直到性事从最开始的混乱蒙昧，逐渐演变得绚丽且色彩斑斓。他们这才像是两块融炼完成的金属，在同一张床上经过漫长的浴火煎熬，终于得以把彼此揉捻成了最契合彼此身体的形状。而这段岁月从开始直至终场一直持续了整整十年。期间，无人知道他们的秘密。也并无任何东西和痕迹能够泄密。

某一晚，Thor照例将人折腾到清晨才肯睡去。Loki在半床松软的被窝里整理出自己的形状，疲惫地让人抱他。冷，他对Thor说，外面是不是下雨了。Thor将温暖的鼻息烘上人的肩膀，他咕咕哝哝地说了好些话，Loki迷迷糊糊地听，许久，才从鼻息间喷出一朵轻笑。"这早已是常事，Loki，"Thor说，"这十年间，每逢春夜，都会准时闷闷地下一场雷雨。只要我和你一直在一起，只要我们在这张床上，雨就会落下来。"说完他就翻过身，将人拉得更近，"弟弟，为什么我听不到梦在温床抽芽的声音?帮帮我，我很困，却丝毫不能入眠。"

Loki能感觉到人干燥的手掌在他的脊背上摩挲，这让他隐隐发笑。 "那是因为这是你的梦，哥哥，而你还没有完全准备好要醒过来。现在闭上眼睛，Thor，别总是如此急躁。"梦中，Loki凑过来亲吻着Thor的眼皮，"春天就要过去了。"他缓缓地说，"让雨停吧。我向你保证。我们会一直在一起，直到黎明来临，直到太阳再次照耀到我们身上。"

于是这夜，凌晨四点的纽约市上空，那场从入夜就下起的惊天雷雨这才缓缓歇停。

但是Thor却没能落进美梦的温床，相反的，他是自梦中骤然惊醒。

3-

“我同你的性事一直持续到我出征华纳海姆的那个夏季，在我的加冕礼之前... ...” Thor暂时停下笔。他需要一点点时间去理清自己的思绪。此时已经是下午四点，从黎明写到现在，他没有丝毫的倦意。梦和睡眠对于神来说，同样是无法被掌控的东西。哪怕Thor是神，他也无法轻易地改善自己的睡眠。

他的梦里时常什么也没有，有的仅是恒久的虚无。自从打败灭霸，重新找回和安置好阿斯加德的人民后，Thor就时常陷入这种现实与梦境缝隙之间的窘境。他偶尔会睡得很久，但更多的时候，躺在床上睡觉对他而言不过是另一种孤独凌迟的死刑。每当他在复仇者大厦房间的床上尝试着入眠时，左眼球的义眼就会开始疼痛。兴许是因为移接了神的视觉神经，这个赢赚回的小东西远远超出了正常工作的负荷，便以异常快的速度损坏着。

开始的几次，Thor还会想着去找人修复，但渐渐的他就不再有这个心思。每当左眼开始疼痛的时候，他就感觉眼睛里好像有创疤在慢慢的腐烂，于是他开始觉得无法忍受，认为这个安植在他身上的小东西应该提早结束它的使命。然而就在他决定用释放雷电的手指彻底拆毁掉这只眼睛前，Thor又发现一个更为恼人的问题——关于他紊乱的睡眠和正在被逐渐蚕食的记忆。

"如果不能按时顺着梦的源头回溯，就是神也会逐渐开始一件件忘记千万年光阴里发生的事。”他朝他的复仇者朋友解释道。失眠当然不足以杀死一个神，但却在毒害他记忆的方面绰绰有余。“也许并不是我的梦境里什么都没有，只是在我清醒的那刻我便什么都忘记了。如果我能够像以前那样，把事情都一一记得分明，我也就不会在这里用笔给你写信，我亲爱的弟弟。”

Thor现在习惯用星空漫步来替代躺在床上入睡。对他来说，相较一片空白的梦境，他现在更喜欢清醒的时光。因为在这种情况下，大脑的思绪受主观控制，他爱想谁就想谁。也只有在这种情况下，他可以自由地让所有重要的人事重新出现在他的脑海里，让他的弟弟重新活在千丝万缕的回忆网中。于是Thor极力地思考，仿佛他能够通过这种方式，在他自己的脑海中，慰藉和拥抱Loki的亡魂。

某一日，他照例在天上银河星系间，绕着猎户座最亮的七度星打转。Thor在这颗幽蓝泛紫的星星旁徘徊，感受到这颗吹出极强星风的天体，陡然，一阵沉闷地睡意像是被人拿锤子砸进他的脑袋。可能是他实际上太过于劳累。Thor只在摇晃了下头便颓然地进入了梦乡，随后他开始自高空坠落，直到被一股奇异的力量稳稳地托接住。

"嘿，伙计，我是被照亮半边天幕的闪电吵醒的，你在梦中还要打雷的这个习惯可真不好，我的盔甲说不定会漏电呢？"Tony半是抱怨，半是担忧地用最新的MK机甲把这个可怜又失意的大块头搬运回床上。好极了，为了去救朋友，钢铁侠Tony Stark情急之下，竟然主动砸碎了自家大厦的玻璃墙。"谢谢，我的朋友，你接住我了。"Thor从睡眼惺忪的状态中逐渐清醒，他主动开口道谢。

“不，我没有接住你，Thor.”Tony的表情看起来有点怪，“我赶到的时候，你正被一团绿光包裹，悬浮在半空中。我以为那是什么你身体的自保机制，难道不是吗?”说着，矮个子的男人一挥手，令他的智能AI调出机甲视觉系统里的录像投影给这个大个子的金发天神看。“不。”Thor说，冷光屏的柔光淹入他的眼，他的语调是低声的、肯定和犹疑的，“这是一个保护咒语。应该是我弟弟生前留下的。”他说时语调平静，却让Tony怔了一怔。

“我原以为咒语的法力会随着施咒者的逝去而消失。”Tony默不作声地望了人一眼，他细察到Thor手上的纹理。原来，就是神的手上也会有轻微绽现的静脉纹路，他像是窥探到生命的秘密般地收回视线。“有些咒语确实会，但有些不会，毕竟咒语原本就是'时间'的造物。”无论它们是被写下、被说出、或是被释放，都是在和时间讨契约。“更何况，Loki是特别的。”Thor说，也像是对他自己说。他的弟弟总是特别的。

“喔，听起来魔法像是有‘至死不渝’的特征。嘿听着，伙计，你也许更需要好好地睡上一觉。”Tony安抚地拍了拍人的胳膊，室内的光源立即随着他的话落暗淡下来，“多想想快乐的事，做一个好梦，我还要去陪陪Pepper。”语毕，他就走出去，只留下Thor一个人。

慢慢地，Thor把眼盖放松，他能感受到眼皮上空气的重量，能感受到睫毛上沉垢的重量。如果他可以从此不再醒来，明天的清晨或许便也就永远不会再到来。在这一刻静默的房室中，Thor聆听到心脏在收缩和放松，脉搏是缓慢的、有节奏的，愈来愈慢。他的双眼一旦合上了，Loki的容貌就会立即浮现于合上的眼睛，俨如真实看见一般——假如这种"看见"意味着真实的话。

最终，Thor沉沉睡去。

4-

“现实中的我从高空坠落，梦中的我却在不断地向上、向前奔跑。除了不断地、不停地奔跑，我不知道我还有什么法子才能见到你，弟弟。我恐惧于在的梦的时间里也目睹你的消失。但万幸这一次，你没有。我想我梦到了那个夏季，那真是个难得快乐的梦，我最后拥有着你... ...”

在仲夏，在那个燥热浸汗的夜晚。他们彼此大笑，相继用力拽下床纱，一个勾着另一个跌下床铺，滚到冰凉的地上。Thor先是在人方窄的肚脐窝里品尝到了蜜酒，随后又在人化作女身的圆润脚趾间舔吮掉了汗汁。薄如轻纱的衣料，女人的服饰珠宝，一切如黄金般琐碎又精致的美物，统统都是Loki对他傲慢的讽刺与锐利的嘲笑，以报他对他幻化出的女性身体流露出更多的赞许和贪恋之仇。

他会边骂Thor是近亲相奸者，边把细碎缠枝的叉子摇得叮当作响。同时，一边让Thor把手放在她身体的河流之上，一边指引着他接近那片湿润而颤抖之地。他像一条精美的鳗鱼在Thor身体底下滑动，肯用小腹微微痉挛，两腿间涌出的透明温热的黏液包裹涂抹人肿胀的痛处，却不肯接受人无比爱慕，势必要将他吞咽进肚中的一个吻。

"看着我的眼睛，弟弟。别躲了，让我吻你。"这样的嬉闹会直到他的哥哥再也忍无可忍为止。Thor会用浑身的重量翻身压上他，半求半胁迫着他就范。"不，哥哥。"Loki大笑不止，声音却又因接不上气而哽咽，"我的眼睛盲掉了，因为你。"此时他已经骂完他想骂的，终于开始愿意在人的身下非男非女般的雌伏，让Thor用阴茎插入他的肠肉间，或是捣进他作为女性时的子宫口。那双绿眼睛彻底盲掉了，因为沉浸在爱欲中，便像是玻璃被哈上了热气，Loki被干的懵懂而恍惚，他的身体渐渐成为人怀中一捧跌荡的水。

Thor也是水。为了拥住Loki和覆盖他女性的身子，他们彼此成为阴阳糅合的同类。肉体反复交合缠绵，令Thor早已对自己身下人的性别混不在意。他和Loki是注定要彼此寻觅，彼此归属，并最终在漫长的一生中彼此纠缠，乃至于相濡以沫下去的。"这将会是我们最终的结局，我有这种预感。"Thor笃定地说，"而今后百年中我的唯一愿望，就是让世人会看见我和你永远相依且并肩而行。不久的将来，我会亲自向命运三女神求证这一切。"

"……别傻了，哥哥。"Loki发出甜腻且不饶人的呻吟，"神的愿望和神的命运一样，都是命中注定、不可更改的，它们都不得已的透露着悲剧性。"说完，他像是再也坚守不住，放肆地将腿盘在Thor健壮的腰上。身体里像是有热浪在一阵阵的涌出，情欲是危险的，缺乏安全感的，像个一触即发的火药筒，随时都可能将他炸得粉碎，"如果你想听命运三女神关于我们的预言，我倒是可以告诉你一个……"

他们的脸和脸贴得是那样近，Loki的嘴唇几乎要碰上Thor的耳垂。蓝色的冰轮就在他身后，Thor想，他的Loki，他的爱，竟远比骑乘着月色飘然而至的爱神Freya还要美。"三女神之一说我们可能会有一个孩子。"Loki戏谑地对人的耳蜗吹了一口气——这是个玩笑。于是Thor照例大笑。然后不顾命运之神的警告再次重重轻吻他的弟弟，"就像中庭传说里的亚当和夏娃那样?"他不屈不挠地追问，并意图用带着细微电流的唇吻遍他弟弟的全身，"那我得先用精液灌满你的屁股，Loki……"天知道他是如何变得如此恬不知耻、如此狂想成痴的。

“不，哥哥。”Loki被他猛然用身体拼命地挤压，不禁发出支离破碎、魂飞魄散的呻吟和求饶声，“……我里面都被你操肿了。”他的掌心潮湿而冰凉，像一团冷火灼着Thor的脖颈。而Thor却不管不顾，宁愿全情沦陷在欲火的掌控之中，并为之生有灭亡自己和毁灭他人的诡异臆动，“我梦到过你女性时候的样子，Loki，你光裸的身体半围着薄纱，探手穿过那些锦绸缎枕，去取一个盛满果实的银盘子。那样子真是好看极了。”Thor喃喃地笑道，他让Loki把掌心贴在他的额头上，用魔法和神力去抽取他的思维。

“你认为这会是一个预兆吗？”他问，半咬住人的脖颈，好像要把笑音灌入人的身体里。那双蓝眼睛里的光彩让Loki不忍多看，那种透明的蓝色调，如星光一样晶莹，像宝玉一样剔透。就和他们初夜的那晚一模一样。最终在人的再三催促下，他忍住眼睛里酸涩的干渴，看到了那些Thor有意让他看到的画面。他看到他自己用灵活纤细的手指，勾挑去果实酒酿微臭的壳，露出鲜嫩流水、洁白如玉的果肉，然后啃噬、咬撕，囫囵地将果实吞下肚去。

梦中的那是爱神的果子，是情欲之果。无论他选择用何种方式去吃它，都注定不可能把它一口吞下去。这似乎是一种仪式，欲果的汁水必须要流过他尖削精致的下巴，流过他刻意变化出的鼓胀柔软的胸脯，流过平坦的小腹，流入她的腿间……

“你说Freya栽种出来的果实就和她本人一样不知满足，只会令吃它的人越发饥渴。”Thor温柔地用嘴唇触碰人湿漉的眉毛和额角，“然后你放肆又轻漫，任凭青红交错的壳掉到地上，掉到你柔软的脚趾边，和我一样都沦为你脚下的尘土。”当梦中那双红唇吐出深她唇色一个度的果核时，Thor像是亲眼见到亚当和夏娃在交合，又像是见到那条欺骗他们，满嘴谎言和毒涎的毒蛇在啃噬鲜红的禁果。尽管梦中的画面荒诞诡异，他却在其中无比的放肆沉迷。

“这真是一个奇怪的梦，哥哥。”Loki收回手，他看起来有些困惑，“我竟不知道你的想象力有如此丰富，能够让梦清晰得像真实回忆一般。”他甚至能够回忆起梦中果实的滋味。甜，先满口都是甜。随后有点涩，但也只就那么一点点，不过是被久酿之后的微酸。“这不是一个梦，Loki，你知道它不仅仅是。”Thor回应道，“如果这并不是你的魔法，那么我有理由相信它会是另一个预言梦。”Loki看起来有十足的惊愕，“你是觉得我会在某个夏季的晚上变作女人和你做爱做到受孕吗？”他像是听到了无比好笑的事情，“我很不想扫你的兴，Thor，但我得告诉你，这具女人的身体不过是魔法的产物。”

“我绝不会是你认知里任何一种雌性生物的化身。”高潮前，他又变回了原本的那具男性身体，两条腿上的肌肉因过分用力地绷紧而泛白。他色情的呻吟和Thor的嘶吼混杂在一起，鸦羽般的睫毛在倾泻的月光中微微发颤，“让我来告诉你，哥哥，那个中庭神话故事的真正结局。你知道的，每个故事的结局都有几个不同的版本。”

“而我最喜欢的版本，应该是毒蛇啃噬掉了夏娃的肚皮肉，然后孕育出了一个孩子。”他无不恶意地微笑，“所以小心了，Thor.在你把我想成某个可怜的中庭女人之时，你可能也就是在让你的弟弟经受无妄之灾。”Thor闻言摇摇头，他无可奈何地发出一声叹息，"不，弟弟。你会是那条蛇。”边说，他边蛮横地把人抓回怀中，"你会是那条妄图咬死所有爬上我床之人的毒蛇，这样说令你满意吗？你这个小骗子、小混蛋，是不是每个会爬上我的床的女人你都会嫉妒，也包括某些时候的你自己？”

Loki当然不会回答后面的这个问题，不然就是庸人自扰。但他那时确实对Thor坦然承认：“是啊，我是那条蛇，哥哥。所以你必须要很爱很爱我，这样我才不会把你咬死。"Thor突然拉住人的手，说：“我听过这个。”他极为仔细摩挲着掌心那只手，触觉是现在的，他摸着人指甲边缘的角质纹理，那些隐隐可觉的毛细血孔，他甚至可以感觉到轻微不平的指甲幼纹。

“你当然听过。”Loki朝人轻轻一笑，“因为百年之后，我将会大吼着对你说，你必须要很恨很恨我，Thor Odinson，这样在今后千千万万个故事之后，我才不会厌倦和放弃同你交缠。”

“这句话是什么意思？这里是哪里？”Thor陡然惊觉，梦中没有所谓的喘气和惊惧，可他却仿佛感觉到冷汗正蜿蜒爬下他的脊背。“这句话曾是承诺，是等价交换，也曾是我对你的爱。可惜你并没有珍惜。”Loki拍了拍人的脸颊，正如每一个饱逞兽欲后的男人那样，他脸色潮红，却能得意而笑，“至于这里，这是你的梦之地啊，哥哥。”


End file.
